Generally speaking, different conventional hairdressing devices such as hairpin, hairclip, hair-hoop, hair-ring and hair neatening tool are used by women to do their hairdressing jobs or to shape their hairdos. Normally, the hairclip is required to have bend-resistant feature, metal spring of suitable rigidness and resilience are favorably adopted by the hairclip industries. Moreover, various plastic ornamental pieces are pasted on the metal hairclip to enhance the color pattern, grain and quality sense for artistic requirement. The conventional metal hairclip with plastic ornamental pieces has following intrinsic drawbacks. For metal used in the hairclip, other than manufacturing cost being tremendously affected by the global price fluctuation, it is susceptible to corrosion especially in moisturized ambient. For plastic ornamental pieces used in the hairclip, other than complicated pasting process in fabrication, it produces toxic constituents during combustion. For recycling the wasted metal hairclip with plastic ornamental pieces, sorting and separating process become more difficult and hazardous as dissolution and combustion methods are inevitably involved.
For avoiding the foregoing drawbacks prevailed in the conventional metal hairclip with plastic ornamental pieces, some stark plastic hairclips, which is made of single plastics such as acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer (ABS resin), polycarbonate (PC) or polymethylmethacrylate (acrylic), are attempted to market by some vendors. However, such stark plastic hairclips are susceptible to rupture, breakage, whiten-crazing effect at bent portion and aging effect because of lacking for malleability, re-plasticization ability and tenacity.